borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Borderlands Wiki:Adult Language
Category:Policy Language Used Policy This wiki is written in International English. Where not quoting directly from the game, the writer is permitted use of his/her local dialect. This does not include slang. Talk pages and forums have no language restrictions whatsoever. For wikis in your local language please see translation links or start your own wiki! This wiki is based on an adult rated game for language and graphic violence. *Please ask your parent or guardian if you may read about this game. *Ask your parent or guardian if you may edit a wiki based on an adult rated game. *Please ask your parent or guardian before using any harsh, vulgar, or abusive language. If you have not done all of the above. Please sit back and lurk like good boys and girls (even if you are not). Flaming Policy Flaming is allowed on this wiki with the following stipulations. All rules apply to all users and are subject to arbitrary interpretation by any Admin of this wiki, Wikia Staff or Helpers at any time. # No user shall defame or disparage another user's gender, amorous practice choices, creed, or ethnicity. This will result in an extended block. # No user shall make any direct threats to an identifiable person or property. This should go without saying and will result in a Ban. Indirect threats may be awarded a time-out. # No user shall spread a flaming to another page by pursuing a user throughout the wiki(a), beginning or continuing anew on any other page, or redress the subject on his/her own talk page. Blogging will be allowed as this is seen as therapeutic and by necessity occurs in series. Violators may be awarded a time-out. # All users enjoy autonomy in their particular user namespace. This means any user may, with impunity, delete, reformat, fabricate and/or wipe edits to their own page. Note however, that references to previous edits which appear in history only WILL be ignored. Only unadulterated, verbatim archived edits are admissible into evidence. No archive, no dice, no retcons, no whining. Violators may be awarded a time-out. ## The C.A.J.S. Rule - No user shall dedicate the entire or even a quarter of any page to the ridicule, mockery, defaming, slander, abuse, enshrining, worship or entombment of any other user. Violators may be blocked. # Upon request of a Sysop, flamethrowers/combatants shall "take it outside". All interested parties will desist from editing said page and confine relevant edits to a page of a sysop's choosing or an irc room provided free of charge. Most likely Forum:Flame On! as this will not update on the forum boards, can be wiped by admins, and is in no one's backyard. Violators may be awarded a time-out. # Any Admin, not involved, may award a no fault time-out to a user flaming another without the opposite number being granted justice in return, although said Admin should. May be referred to as the "spastic clause" or the "TANJ" option. Legend ::For the purposes of this wiki a "time-out" shall compromise no more than 3 (three) days. Discussion here & here. This page being an original production of [[User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor| The ''E-vil'' Dr. F]]. As with all wikia wikis plagiarism is encouraged. Please credit original authors where due.